


One Hell of a Family

by oliveriley



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliveriley/pseuds/oliveriley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a series of headcanons on jonissheadcanons.tumblr.com; submitted this there first.</p>
<p>I do not own any of these characters.</p>
<p>Post-Mockingjay AU; Joniss-based. Peeta's dead in this one whoops. Sorry. Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hell of a Family

 

Katniss woke up in her hospital bed in thirteen, wincing as she rubbed tenderly at a particularly itchy spot on her face. She was being monitored now, after scratching her new, patchwork skin raw one night and Johanna panicked. Her mother couldn't even work with her, she was too distraught about Prim. Katniss couldn't blame her. But the nurse she did have threatened to bind her hands so she couldn't scratch at herself. She couldn't help it, though, as the grafts itched like nothing else. The curtain moved and a healthier-looking Johanna sat on the edge of her bed, reaching over to pull her hand away from her face tenderly. "Stop," she whispered, lacing their fingers together with a weak smile.

 

"Stop looking at me like a patient," Katniss growled, and Johanna shook her head.

 

"Then get out of the hospital."

"You put me in here!"  
"You need to get stronger, Kat. You know that."

"I wanna go -" she choked. Where was home? Prim was dead. Peeta was dead. Her mother wouldn't speak to her. Gale stayed in the Capitol for the new government. Finnick was dead. Her grip on Johanna's hand constricted, becoming impossibly tighter, afraid to let go. "Stay," she begged, eyes misting in fear. Johanna nodded, curling up in the bed next to Katniss and gently brushing her thinned hair away from her face and kissing her forehead gently.

 

"Always, brainless. You're stuck with me now."

"Damn."

"Shut up. You lo- you like it."

"I do. Both."

"Go back to sleep so I can draw on your face or something."

"I hate you."

 

\--

 

"Annie, honey, we have to go," Katniss crooned gently, shaking Annie's shoulder softly. She jolted awake, eyes wide and panicked. "It's okay, it's Katniss. Johanna's waiting for us just outside. I promise." Her tone was soft, even, and Annie unsteadily rose to her feet. They had only been on the train for about two days, but it felt like forever. 

 

Johanna had left a week ago to set up a house in her home district. Compared to Annie and Katniss, it hurt her far less to be returning to her district. At least hers was still _there_ , and not filled with water. She wouldn't budge on that one. She had picked out her old house in the Victor's Village there, out of convenience. She knew where everything was, it was furnished, and no one would bother them. It was comfortable, although it was a reminder. She stood at the train station, wringing her hands, and shooting glares at anyone who even breathed in her direction. As Katniss and Annie disembarked the train, she heaved a sigh of relief and rushed over to wrap her arms around Katniss's neck. She buried her face there for a second, sighing at the familiar scent of her... whatever they were. She broke away and hugged Annie gently, surprised by the force with which it was returned. "Hey, Annie," she managed awkwardly. "It's gonna be nice here. I can show you around, and my house is all set up for you. We can put your stuff away, and in a few days we can go shopping in town so you can get yourself some new clothes, and some clothes for... um..."

 

"Finn. Finnick. His baby."

"Yeah, Annie. Finnick."

"He's not here."

"No. He's not."

"Finnick's baby."

"Yes, you have Finnick's baby."

"Finn."

"Is that his name? The baby?"

"Yes."

 

Johanna hugged her a little tighter, squeezing her eyes shut. She lost her best friend, and she couldn't imagine the pain of having the only stability in her life ripped out from under her. Again. She reached out, holding onto Katniss's hand like an anchor. _Never again_ , she promised herself silently, as Annie sobbed into her chest and Katniss clutched a little tighter.

 

\--

 

By the time Finn was three months old, they finally had things figured out. He slept in his crib, though when Katniss or Johanna would wake to check on the pair, he was often in bed with Annie. She would always be touching her son; holding his hand, or gently placing hers on his chest, gently brushing over his wispy red hair with her hand. He was her anchor, and she was always with him. Johanna had tried to take her shopping, but they got four steps out the door before Annie had started crying, and rushing back for her son. Katniss hadn't even gotten into the living room when she handed the infant back to his mother, who was immediately consoled by the happy child. 

 

That's the thing about Finn. He was curious, with wide sea green eyes and a bright smile. Johanna said he was right in the middle, but Katniss saw all of Finnick in him. But she supposed she didn't know Annie before. Johanna did. They all loved the child, and they took turns with him and work needing done.

 

By six months, Annie was comfortable leaving Finn with Katniss for about an hour and a half, but then would rush back to the house for him. "Thank you," she'd whisper to Katniss, kissing her cheek as she took her son back into her arms and showering him with tiny kisses, which he would squeal and giggle at. It was obvious now that Katniss's first thoughts of Annie retreating into herself like her own mother did were for naught. Annie was a wonderful, devoted mother. Finn was the one healing her.

 

\--

 

"You okay, Jo?"

"Mm? Yeah."

"You're distracted."

"No. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"This."

 

Katniss considered the woman curled on her lap for a moment, their feet tangled and a pair of arms around her neck, Johanna's face buried into the crook of her neck, sharing the same seat on the sofa, Katniss's legs drawn up beneath her. Annie was draped over the rest of the sofa, and a one year-old Finnick with his chestnut curls asleep on her chest. The television played some old movie quietly in the background, and the pair were the only two awake. "What about this?" she asked, quietly, her thumb rubbing circles on Johanna's thigh idly.

 

"We're one hell of a family, don't you think?"

"Yeah we are."


End file.
